


Movie Night

by namelessouo



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessouo/pseuds/namelessouo
Summary: Steve left weeks ago and Sam and Bucky are together at the Avengers Compound with nothing to do except train and watch lots of movies. The two like to tell themselves that what they have together is just a simple friendship. Nothing more.Feel free to let me know what you think!!





	Movie Night

It has been a few weeks since Steve left Sam and Bucky to explore this new post-snap world by themselves. The two of them find his decision selfish, but they also can’t blame him. He had been fighting for so long that it only made sense that’d he’d retire at some point in order to finally take care of himself.

Sam was quite nervous at first about being the all-new Captain America. He wondered if the world would ever be ready for a black man to take up the shield and colors, but for the most part it has been okay. Of course there are those who whine about the whole idea, but the Avengers more than accepted his new title.

Bucky was not so secretly distraught about being alone in this modern world. He simply didn’t know what to do. Since he couldn’t casually take up a job at the local Walmart or Starbucks, the next best thing was for him to just stay at the Avengers Compound and continue training for no good reason. Sam would sometimes join him, for he too couldn’t find himself to leave and start any concrete job or mission. The two simply were unsure how to handle themselves, so sparing together and eventually having awkward movie nights was the next best thing.

None of them could say when it started for sure, but suddenly they could talk with each other for hours on end. And it wasn’t all Avengers related topics. They would have playful debates about which Batman movie could truly be considered the best or rant together about how Leonardo DiCaprio could have easily survived in Titanic if Rose had only moved over a bit on the makeshift raft she floated on.

While they spared Sam would begin to tease Bucky about his long flowing hair that he secretly wanted to run his hands through. Bucky, who would secretly want Sam to do just that, would only respond with a smile that had no trace of being forced.

Soon they would spend their movie nights shoulder to shoulder; not on opposite ends on the couch as it was before. The two would tell themselves that it simply meant they were getting used to each other. They were friends. Just friends.

Though one night, while they were settled together on the couch flipping through the hundreds of movies Pepper Potts had in her video library she’d let the two use, they would come across Brokeback Mountain. Sam knew the movie, but Bucky didn’t and was interested in watching it since he thought it was a simple cowboy movie. The cover told Bucky that it might be more than that, but he wasn’t sure since he didn’t know much LGBTQ+ cinema had evolved over the years.

Sam wanted to tell him that it wouldn’t be worth watching, but he knew he’d be lying if he said that and was also curious to see how Bucky would react. Casually he would click the movie icon with the tv remote, and let the tragic movie begin.

Now, Bucky was more than shocked when found out the true plot of the movie, but he still loved it. However, when sex scenes came up he couldn’t help but turn into a little tomato. Sam noticed but didn’t say anything. All he wanted to do was to go over and kiss Bucky’s red cheeks, but he also didn’t want to ruin the movie for him.

By the end the two were crying. Sam held it together a bit better than Bucky since it wasn’t the first time he’d seen it, but Bucky was clearly distraught.

Though the crying wouldn’t last long, and soon awkward silence came between them. There was clearly tension between the two, but none of them seemed willing to act in fear they’d ruin whatever sort of friendship they’d manage to build. However once they made it to their rooms, which were across from each other, Sam would lean in and kiss Bucky before he could turn to his door.

It was a quick kiss. Nothing too intense, but it was still something that took a lot of courage. Right after Sam would turn to his door and begin making his way in, blushing like crazy, but Bucky would grab his arm and stop him before the door closed and left him lingering in the hall.

The kiss had startled him, but now that he knew Sam felt the same way about him he wasn’t about to let him go for the night. He wanted to make sure Sam knew that the kiss was much appreciated.

After grabbing his arm he couldn’t help but pull Sam closer to him and lean in to meet the softness of his lips once more. Bucky began letting his tongue explore his mouth, and Sam could help but messily take off as much of his and Bucky’s clothing as possible. He hadn’t expected the small kiss to lead to this, but now that it was happening he was not going to stop it.

Soon the two of them would be tangled up in bed; Sam pulling down on Bucky’s hair so that he could leave more kisses on his neck, causing loud and desperate moans to escape Bucky’s mouth.

The two never knew how intense and amazing they could be together. All the nights the two spent alone in their separate rooms with only their imaginations and hands to keep them company never gave them the feeling they were having together.

As Bucky leaned into Sam’s enlarged dick he marveled at how willing he was to give himself up to him. After Hydra and losing Steve he never thought he’d be able to be with someone like this. Sam was gentle and passionate; as he thrust into Bucky he made sure that he was comfortable and enjoying it just as much as he was, which isn’t something his past lovers had bothered to do.

Eventually the two would climax, leading to them situating themselves once more on the bed. Bucky would happily invite Sam’s strong arms over him and soon the two drifted off and rested for what seemed to be the first time in years.

Now it was morning and the two had naturally woken up at their usual times and gone to spar in the compounds empty gym. If any of the other Avengers were going to use it the earliest they’d come in would be 5 am, and at the moment it was barely 4:30.

Bucky was attempting to knock Sam down, for he had proved to be quite the opponent. Finally, after many attempts, Bucky caught him off guard and swept off his feet and on to the floor. Feeling accomplished, and also a bit horny, Bucky went down to straddle him and couldn’t help but passionately kiss him. Sam didn’t like that he’d just been knocked down but felt that the kissing made up for it. Their situation had the makings of a perfect wet dream, but then Nick Fury walked in.

If Fury was surprised by what he saw, he didn’t show it. Bucky and Sam, on the other hand, quickly broke away from each other. Both obviously blushing.

“So,” Fury says without much hesitation. “Are you two love birds ready for your next mission?”


End file.
